Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission apparatus for transmitting a video image to a reception apparatus, and more specifically, to a technique for restricting a part of an area of an image included in the video image to be transmitted to the reception apparatus from viewing in the reception apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a captured image captured by an imaging apparatus is distributed to a reception apparatus, there is provided a privacy mask function for restricting a part of an area of the captured image from viewing in the reception apparatus. As examples of the privacy mask function, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-69494 discusses functions for marking out a part of an area of a captured image using “On Screen Display” (hereinbelow, referred to as OSD), and reducing the image quality of a part of an area of the captured image.
Further, ONVIF Core Specification, version 2.2 shows a protocol defined by OpenNetwork Video Interface Forum (hereinbelow, referred to as ONVIF) as a protocol for a communication interface between an imaging apparatus and an external apparatus.
When a reception apparatus performs settings of the position, size, shape, and color of the privacy mask function to an imaging apparatus, there may be a method in which the privacy mask function is determined uniquely for the image captured by the imaging apparatus. However, with such a method, if a plurality of video streams captured by the imaging apparatus is transmitted, there is a problem that different privacy mask functions cannot be set for the images included in each stream.